Posse:The redeamers
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. The Redeamers' history The Redeamers are for those who hate casual players, love to have fun and hate cheaters. Formed by Thundernuts12 in 2010, then named The Thundernuts gunslinging circus. In 2011 the Group contained Tallermoss84 and Renewablebard. In 2012 Thundernuts decided to pass the leadership to the Highest leveled member at the time, which wich was a tie Between Tallermoss84 and renewablebard, both who were Level 2, which in turn lead into to a posse civil war in Armadillo.It was a ffa game that lead to the 23 vs 22 win for Renewablebard.After that game renewablebard was named posse leader. In 2011 renewablebard renamed the posse The Redeamers.By Feb. 24 2013 the posse gained in numbers the lord alder being the first new member since renewablebard and then herobrine 5612 later the same week. As the Posse grew it expanded out of Red Dead Redemption. By the Height of its size it had 26 members and over 100 associates, on August 10 2014 Phantom Exo left the posse, now a clan, to make his own named Blood Raven, a massive civil war errupted over many games eventually Blood Raven surrendered and the war ended on Novemeber 26 2014. It was around this time that Renewablebard would join the United States Marines and thus slowly loose contact with The Redeamers, by July 27 2015 Renwablebard was shiped off to Parris Island to begin Boot Camp and the Redeamers went silent. In Febuary of 2016 RenwableBard gave his account to his brother and made a new one name Artreas Veskil, it was with this new account that he, along with F1ashboy began to reform and rejoin The Redeamers, now a shadow of its past, The Redeamers are looking forward to the vastness of Red Dead Redemption 2 to regain those lost and make new allies in a new era. *Motto:"We redeem those we can, destroy those who we can't, and protect those who want to be saved" * Redeamers is a respelling of Redeemers Joining the Redeamers To Join the redeamers you must get in contact with a ACTIVE Redeamer Member wich will then lead to either a Invite or a denial *the Approval rateing of 51% of the redeamers Leadership is required to join as a memeber to become a Leader of the Redeamers one must #be 18 or Older #have a Schofield Revolver in Inventory #have completed the Trials above #be Blessed on the Rock that formed the Redeamers RULES #Do Not Steal items from other players horses #Do Not Gank fellow Redeamers #Do Not Cheat #Do Not Lie #Do Not Troll during missions (unless Designated) #Do Follow the Hirearchy of the Redeamers with Problems #Unless all other avenues are unavailible Do Not go directly to Artreas veskil with Problems #Do Not be a Pestimistic person #Do Not Dwell on past mistakes #Welcome all Redeamers equily Members BOUNTYS Thundernuts gunslinging circus The predesessor of the Redeamers lasted a year befor renewablebard came to red dead as told in the history thundernuts 12 lead a group of brutal people wich executed over 150 people on devils trees rock and redemtion hill in hennigans stead, when he left his own posse Renewablebard and Tallermoss84 battled for 2 days for the posse after a shootout if armadillo renewablebard walked away victorius now he leads the Redeamers in a quest to keep the game free of cheaters these 3 members were the original 3 now only 2 serve the cause as thundernuts 12 betrayed the redeamers and the last becon of justice in red dead redemtion now as leader of the redeamers renewable Slick Nick Funtz.jpg|Thundernuts 12(The executioner) founder of tngsc exiled 2013 2010-2013 Rdr nigel west dickens square.jpg|Tallermoss84(The diplomat) founding member of tngsc 2010-2015 Marston Render.png|Renewablebard(The redeemer) 3rd member of tngsc founder and leader of redeamers 2011-active